Le parfait Mangemort
by bev28
Summary: L'Ange de la Mort est le parfait assassin de Voldemort, et s'il était plus que cela. Si un parfait second rôle devenait un des rôles principaux. Slash et lime.


Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un OS. Oui, c'est encore un ship peu commun.

Cet écrit participe :

\- Au challenge quotidien de la gazette pour Serdaigle : atélophobie (peur de l'imperfection)

\- Au concours super 2000 – TIGRE -EAU : « Tuer n'est pas aussi simple que le croient les innocents »

\- Au défi Pick a Card – Two of Diamonds – Ecrivez une fanfiction sur un personnage toujours second.

Résumé : L'Ange de la Mort est le parfait assassin de Voldemort, et s'il était plus que cela. Si un parfait second rôle devenait un des rôles principaux. Slash et lime.

Diclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR.

* * *

**Le parfait Mangemort**

Théodore regarda l'assemblée. Un rictus de mépris apparu sur son visage couvert d'un masque doré. Ses collègues n'étaient vraiment pas doués ! Que tant d'incapables puissent avoir le droit de servir le Lord le dépassait. Théodore, Lord Nott depuis l'incarcération de son père, pouvait se targuer de n'avoir jamais raté ou bâclé une mission.

Son enfance y était pour beaucoup. A la mort de son épouse, Théodore Nott premier du nom devint un homme aigri et froid. La seule chose que trouva son fils pour l'atteindre était d'être le fils parfait. Aussi Théo devint le Serpentard parfait. Il avait eu d'excellentes notes toutes sa scolarité. Et comme tout bon Serpentard, il fut discret, invisible, frappant dans l'ombre.

Ce rôle apparemment secondaire dans la guerre qui se jouait le protégeait beaucoup. Dire qu'il n'était pas suspecter de Mangemorie par le Minitère, et ce malgré son père incarcéré. Théo avait finement joué. Avec perfection, il avait tenu ce rôle invisible, jamais premier de classe, il avait toujours fait en sorte d'être juste derrière Granger et Malefoy. Il n'eut jamais de discours sur la pureté du sang et s'était fait identifier en tant que neutre dans ce conflit national.

Un hurlement strident le sorti de ses pensées. Son Maître était en train de punir douloureusement Drago pour avoir échoué à tuer Dumbldore, obligeant ainsi Severus à griller sa couverture. Pourtant, Théo sentait le Seigneur des Ténèbres exulter.

Il avait été surpris de voir que son Maître avait retrouvé figure humaine. En effet la figure sepentardesque avait laissé place au visage angélique de Tom Jedusor. Seul ses yeux d'un rouge sanglant témoignait de son identité.

\- Je suis déçu, si déçu par ton incompétence Drago. Tu as échoué ! Je ne peux décemment garder un tel élément dans mon cercle privilégié. Si tu fais du travail de second ordre Drago, alors tu appartient au second cercle. Siffla froidement le Lord Noir.

Théo observa le masque doré redevenir argent. A chaque fois qu'il écoutait son maître, il était admiratif de tant de charisme et de puissance qui le laissaient pantelant.

Lord Nott n'avait pas peur de la mort, pas peur de l'échec ou même de la douleur. Sa peur, sa phobie même était de ne pas être parfait. De cette perfection dépendait tellement de chose, l'amour et la fierté de son père, la satisfaction du Lord, sa place dans le premier cercle. Tout ce qui faisait son identité dépendait de sa perfection.

\- Mon Assassin, appela Voldemort, enjoué.

Théo, droit et digne s'avança et s'agenouilla avec grâce devant son maître.

\- Mes très chers disciples, l'heure des punitions est terminée ! l'heure des récompenses à sonner.

Un brouhaha d'anticipation s'éleva.

\- Mon cher Assassin lève-toi et fais face à tes camarades !

Théo obéît sans faillir, il appréhendait les réactions de son Maître.

\- Toi, mon meilleur élément, qui, ce soir à tuer pas moins de huit membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et ce sans se faire remarquer ! Tuer n'est pas aussi simple que le croient les innocents ! Tu mérite donc une récompense ! Que désire-tu mon Thanatos ?

Théo se sentit rougir devant le surnom. Son Lord ne savait pas que toute sa vie ne tournait qu'autour de lui.

\- Rien que vous appartenir mon Lord, vous servir est mon seul désir, exprima Théo avec son cœur en s'agenouillant de nouveau au pied de son Maître.

Voldemort était étonné de l'honnêteté de son Mangemort. Il sentait que ce n'était pas de la flagornerie. Théodore n'avait réellement que pour seul désir d'être à lui. Depuis qu'il avait réabsorbé trois de ses morceaux d'âme, Tom se sentait animé d'étrange élan. Surtout envers son parfait assassin. Lui seul savait son identité, lui seul lui parlait. Voldemort adorait le sentiment de possession que lui renvoyait Théodore.

Pris dans ses pensées, le Lord Noir passa une main tendre dans les cheveux ébène de son assassins. La respiration de Théodore dérailla et son cœur battit à la chamade. C'était la première fois que le Seigneurs des Ténèbres initiait un geste envers lui. Pour la première foi, l'ancien Serpentard, espéra, il espéra avoir un peu d'importance pour l'unique objet de ses pensées.

L'assemblée de Mangemorts était silencieuse. Jamais le Maître n'avait paru si… satisfait ? Tous connaissaient l'assassin, l' Ange de la Mort du Seigneur des ténèbres, son favoris. C'était le seul Mangemort à n'avoir jamais été puni, à n'avoir jamais échoué. Pourtant le Lord n'était jamais tendre et doux avec d'autre. Pour la première fois, l'assemblé compris l'importance qu'avait cet homme dont personne de connaissait l'identité pour le plus grand Mage Noir du siècle.

Voldemort repris pied et déclara :

\- Très bien mon Assassin, une récompense te sera donner ce soir en privé. Retourne te placer !

Personne ne vit la légère caresse sur la nuque, du Maître sur son disciple. Pourtant elle les électrisa tous les deux.

\- J'appelle mon Espion, Severus approche toi !

Le professeur de potion s'approcha, sa cape volant autour de lui. Avec habitude, il s'agenouilla devant son Maître.

\- Severus, je connais ton désir et la teneur d'une promesse faite il y a longtemps. Des faits nouveaux ainsi que ta fidélité mon fait reconsidéré beaucoup de chose. A partir d'aujourd'hui Harry Potter n'est plus mon ennemi.

Un silence choqué répondit à l'annonce.

\- Vous avez l'ordre de ne jamais l'attaquer et même de le protéger si vous le trouvez en danger. Severus, je sais qu'il se pose beaucoup de questions. S'il le désir, j'accepte de le rencontrer. Severus, je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse la dernière fois mais je tiendrait celle-là.

Les yeux noyés de larmes de Severus était heureusement cachés par le maque doré.

\- Merci, mon Maître.

Voldemort était satisfait de sa décision. Il avait compris que Potter était un de ses horcruxes. De plus il y a six mois son meilleur espion, le froid Severus, l'avait supplié d'épargner Harry. A ce moment-là, le Seigneur de Ténèbres n'avait compris. C'était seulement quand il avait pu de nouveau éprouver des sentiments, qu'il avait percuté. Son espion était tombé amoureux de sa cible. Et si ce qu'il voyait dans les rêves du jeune Potter était exact, ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

La cerise sur le gâteau serait d'avoir Harry Potter dans son camps, l'opposition prendrait sa tête de proue.

Voldemort récompensa encore quelques Mangemort, puis il dissout l'assemblée. Chacun retournant en sa demeure. Tom se trouva étrangement pressé d'atteindre ses appartements, il savait qui l'y attendrait.

Théodore stressait, il avait tellement peur de faire un impair avec son Maître ou que celui-ci ne le trouve pas à la hauteur. Il n'avait jamais été totalement seul avec le Lord, il avait toujours eu un tiers, aussi l'assassin ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il patientait dans l'ombre du couloir quand il sentit un souffle sur son oreille.

\- Alors Thanatos, on m'attend. Susurra le Lord.

Théo n'arrivait pas à parler. Sentir le souffle chaud de cet être sur lui, le rendait à la fois bouillant et grelottant. Son cœur palpitait à un rythme jamais atteint et son esprit, pourtant aiguisé, battait la campagne.

Le Lord eut un rire chaud devant les réactions de son assassin. Il profita de son état pour enlever le masque qui cachait son magnifique visage. Théo était divin, il avait une peau d'albâtre et des yeux d'un noir abyssal. Le regard carmin se perdit dans celui, voilé de son Thanatos.

Jamais Tom n'avait ressenti les émotions qui le parcourait. Pour une fois, il se laissa aller à ses envies, il ne combattit pas la tentation.

Théo repris pied dans la réalité lorsqu'il sentit de douces lèvres sur les siennes. Jamais, même dans ses fantasmes, il n'aurait imaginé pourvoir recevoir un baiser du Lord.

Voldemort sut à l'instant qu'il était perdu. Le regard chargé d'admiration et d'amour dont l'abreuvait Théo le droguait. Jamais on ne l'avait regardé comme ça, avec fanatisme, calcul, haine, peur, oui. La tendresse dans le regard onyx était inédite et Tom savait en son cœur qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer.

\- Théodore, que me fais-tu faire ? Murmura le Mage Noir.

\- Je vous appartient mon Lord, corps, cœur et âme.

Tom sentait la véracité et la sincérité de cette déclaration. Il ne s'était jamais sentit si puissant qu'en ce moment. Il était persuadé que s'il essayait à l'instant de produire un « patronus », il y arriverait enfin.

Les sorciers entrèrent dans les appartements du Lord, chacun dévorant l'autre du regard. Une fois à l'abri, les lèvres se retrouvèrent, s'apprivoisèrent. Les mains parcouraient les corps. Un à un les vêtements tombèrent. Le temps se suspendit un instant, Tom admirant son Thanatos, sa pureté, sa perfection.

\- Tu es si beau, si parfait, mon Ange de la Mort…

Théodore, rassuré de plaire, laissa son regard parcourir chaque parcelle de peau de son Mage Noir. Il était si beau. Une grande tristesse s'empara de Théo devant la multitude de cicatrices qui marbrait le corps magnifique du Lord. Il s'approcha et de ses lèvres, il honora chaque marque, chaque vestige de douleur.

Tom gémit sous la divine sensation. Il se sentait vénéré par son amant, lui Tom, pas le Maître ou Voldemort. Le sorcier sentait qu'il était aimé pour lui-même et que peut-être il pourrait ressentir ce qu'était l'amour un jour.

Les deux hommes passèrent la soirée à ce découvrir, à s'apprivoiser. Les gestes était tendres et doux. La passion passa rapidement au second plan, chacun se satisfaisant des caresses de l'autre. Entre deux tendresses, il parlèrent, d'eux, de leur histoire. Tom parla se son horrible enfance et Théo de sa phobie de l'imperfection, atélophobie .

Tous d'eux s'endormir avec la sensation d'appartenir enfin à quelqu'un d'autre.

-oOo-

Le matin se leva et tout changea.

L'Ange de la Mort se révéla être Théodore Nott, éternel second et homme invisible. D'assassin attitré, il devint prince des Ténèbres. Toujours létal et parfait en tout point, il aida son époux à gagner la guerre.

Harry Potter rejoignit les rangs en tant que mari de Severus Rogue. Il devint le médicomage principal des Magemorts, sa magie de soin étant exceptionnelle.

Tom fut victorieux sur tous le points, et, enfin, il put goûter au bonheur.

FIN


End file.
